Stalked
by Queen Jess
Summary: Morgan isn't herself, and when Greg goes to her place ot deliver her jacket he finds out what happened. Morganders I guess. Rated T for safe


**STALKED**

Morgan hadn't been herself the last months. She didn't joke around anymore, and she jumped everytime someone said her name. Something was wrong, everyone knew it, but everytime her colleagues asked, she answered with a simple 'I'm fine' and then she gave them a smile. A fake smile, of course. Everyone was worried about her, they hadn't seen her like this before. She was always this happy girl who joked around.

"Morgan forgot her jacket" Sara said, immediately getting Gregs attention. They were in the office Greg, Sara and Morgan shared. 'And no smooching at work with your girlfriend, greg, please' Russel had said, causing Morgan to rais an eyebrow. "Then give it back to her" He said, focusing on the papers he had in front of him. He had to get this work done before his shift ended. "I don't have time, can you do it when you're done here?" Sara said, before she threw the jacket at his desk, causing him to sigh. But he hurried up with his work, and by the end of his shift he ran out of the lab with her brown jacket in his hand.

At home, Morgan checked if every window and door was locked, then she closed the curtains and placed her gun at the table right in front of her. She stared at it. If it was something she hated to do, it was using her gun. _Why don't I just call the police? _ She thought. _Maybe it'll end this._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. The fear quickly built up inside her, she grabbed the gun as quickly as she could, and stood up. With small steps she got closer to the door, she jumped a bit when she heard the doorbell ring again. When she got to the door, she slowly unlocked it, and looked down at the gun in her hand. It was shaking. She took a deep breath and opened the door. But it wasn't who she feared it was, it was actually the person she expecet least. Greg Sanders. He was about to say something, but turned his attention to her hand that was holding the gun. He brought his eyes back up to her pale face, fear written over it. She wasn't looking at him, but she was looking behind him. "Morgan" he said, getting her attention. When she looked at him, he continued. "Are you ok?" he asked, even though he knew she wasn't. She knew she couldn't lie to him, so she shook her head. Just as she shook her head, a tear ran down her face. More tears startet do run down her face, following with sobs. She dropped the gun on the floor. Greg dropped the jacket, and took her in his arms, not knowing that someone was watching them.

They were in her livingroom, Morgan was calmer then when she broke down. Between sobs, and 'I'm sorry's' , she was explaining. But she only got out a few words. Now she was completely calm, explaining everything. "It started around three months ago" she said,rubbing her eyes. "I don't know who it is, or why that person is doing it, but he or she is stalking me. Outside my house, on my way to work. I didn't realize how serious it was until I saw a person over me, in the middle of the night in my bedroom. I didn't get a chance to see who it was. The person had someting covering his or hers face" she said, her voice was soft and shaky. She kept looking behind her and at the windows. "I get death threats too, this person attacked me once. I was trying to unlock the door so I could get in when I noticed small pieces of wood in the lock. I felt someone covering my mouth, dragging me away. I managed to kick the person away from me" she stopped after that. "This fear is not like the one that I had when I was kidnapped, or when I was hijacked in that helicopter. It's much, much worse. I'm scared of going to the bathroom, scared of taking on step away from the gun. I don't feel safe at all, not even at the lab". She closed her eyes and leaned back in the couch. There was a silence before she heard Greg saying; "You're always safe with me"

**The end! I don't know if this is a one-shot or not, because as you know I'm terrible at continuing stories (sorry about that). But reviews about this ff would be nice, it would be fantastic if you wrote if this should be a one-shot or not :)**


End file.
